darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Catchphrases
Darkwing Duck would not be Darkwing Duck if he didn't have his iconic catchphrases and speech patterns. There are three of them, namely "Let's get dangerous!", "I am the terror that flaps in the night!", and "Suck gas, evildoers!". Additionally, every so often he blurts out a sentence filled with alliteration. Many of his friends and enemies have over time adapted one or more of his catchphrases and speech patterns for themselves, sometimes to mock, sometimes to mimic. Some have also helped Darkwing finish his sentences when he himself got stuck. Development Darkwing is characterized by dramatic entrances; they usually involve mysteriously appearing in a cloud of smoke, and frequently include some version of the following speech. *I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the noun that verbs your noun (Alternately, I am the noun in/on/that verbs the noun of Justice/Crime/InJustice/Your Soul/Goodness.), I am DARKWING DUCK! The metaphor in the middle line often consists of Darkwing comparing himself to something annoying, such as "I am the bubblegum that sticks in your hair", "I am the special news bulletin that interrupts your favorite show" or "I am the ingrown toenail on the foot of crime." Others tend to make very little sense, such as "I am the cat that lays kittens in your bed," (although having a litter of kittens in bed could be considered a nuisance). This middle metaphor often has something to do with the villain at hand; e.g. when facing Bushroot, he will often work plants into his metaphors. Darkwing Duck's catchphrase "Let's get dangerous" originates from the second episode of the series, "Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 2". While chasing Taurus Bulba's airship, Darkwing Duck asks Launchpad to blow a hole in it. **DW: "We need to blow an entry hole in that thing." **LP: "I don't know, DW, that sounds dangerous!" **DW: "Yeah? Well, then, let's get dangerous!" The phrase is usually used whenever Darkwing starts to put aside distractions and follow through on a case. The "I am the terror that flaps in the night" introduction was inspired by The Shadow,The Tad Stones Interview at Animation World Network but the follow-up line, in which Darkwing compares himself to a different unpleasant thing each time, came from the development of "A Duck by Any Other Name", in which Launchpad messes up his line while pretending to be Darkwing. It entertained the crew enough that they gave the line creativity to Darkwing to keep.INTERVIEW WITH TAD STONES – Darkwing Duck at Total Media Bridge Darkwing also has several other catchphrases he uses. Before Darkwing fires his gas gun at his adversaries, he often uses the catchphrase "Suck gas, evildoers!" Darkwing also often employs alliteration in his speech, e.g. "Clearly the crafty criminals committing the crime wave...", or "I'll find that supercilious sardine if I have to search all seven seas!" List Cartoon : "I am the terror who flaps in the night! I am the spider who nips at your neck! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Water Way to Go". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the little mouse that eats your cheese! I am Darkwing... ...Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Water Way to Go". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Darkwing Du-" :— Darkwing Duck, "In Like Blunt". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the combination lock on the vaults of justice! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Dirty Money". : "I am the icky bug that crawls up your trouser leg! I don't need an appointment. For I am Darkwing Duck! Um, sorry about the smoke." :— Darkwing Duck, "Dirty Money". : "The city of St. Canard is home to a thousand criminals, but not one dares make a move. For this city has a shadowy guardian who hunts them like a phantom in the darkness. I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck! And I am... totally bored out of my skull!" :— Darkwing Duck, "That Sinking Feeling". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the feathery phantom that haunts your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck, "A Duck by Any Other Name". : "Uh, I am the tenor that sings in the night! I am the, uh, uh-eh, road salt that, uh, rots the underside of your car!" :— Launchpad McQuack/Darkwing Decoy, "A Duck by Any Other Name". : "I'm surrounded by giant ants, but that doesn't bother me. After all, I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am... the smallest, weakest thing in the whole place and I am also outta here!" :— Darkwing Duck, "Getting Antsy". :"I am the slime that slurps in the night. I am the wad of gum that sticks to the heal of crime. I am Yucky Duck." :— Gosalyn Mallard/Yucky Duck, "Slime Okay, You're Okay". Books : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! The winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares." :— Darkwing Duck, "High Wave Robbery". Boom! Studios comics : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the monkey wrench in the Quackwerks! I am... ...flapping in the wind!" :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 4". : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the-" : "The spoiler third party candidate? The pop quiz at the electoral college?" : "I was going to go with the second one. H-How'd you know?" : "Big fan." :— Darkwing Duck and Suff-Rage, "Campaign Carnage, Part 4". Joe Books comics : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the passive-aggressive note left on the employee breakroom refrigerator, typed in comic sans! I am Darkwing Duck! :— Darkwing Duck, "The Duck Knight Returns, Part 3". References Category:Browse